DBZ Pie High School
by The Great Asumi
Summary: This is a fan fiction about DBZ featuring my character Hollyku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Feelings **

(I do not own Dragon Ball Z and their characters, all I own is this story and Hollyku and the Gecko) Hollyku was sleeping happily in her bed when her phone started ringing. She wakes with a start and answers it. "Hello?" Hollyku asked tiredly. "Hey Hollyku, its Bulma, how was your summer?" Bulma calmly said. "My summer was good, fought some bad guys, the normal stuff I guess…" Hollyku yawned. "You know today is the first day of the 10th grade." Bulma tried to say not laughing. "Hollyku did you forget it was the first day?" Bulma laughed. "Got to go, I have to change before I'm late!" Hollyku said shocked and hung up. "Good cloths make a good impression" Hollyku thought to herself. She found blue jeans and a fancy looking white tank top in the back of her closet. "This will have to do, because all my other clothes are my Training Gi. She grabbed her backpack off her desk chair and rushes downstairs. "Dad, did Goku leave already?" Hollyku panted. "Not yet Hollyku, he is just washing up." Bardock responded. Hollyku sits down at the table and ate her breakfast quite fast. She heard a door open then close. "Come on sis, we have to get going to school." Goku called from the hall. "Coming!" Hollyku calls back. She dashes with her backpack over her shoulder as she makes a mad dash out the door. Then Goku and her take off and fly towards West city High. "Hey Hollyku, can I ask you a question?" Goku asked. "Yea Bro what is it?" Hollyku responded. "Do you want to race to school." Goku challenged. "You know I would never turn down a challenge." She playfully growls. "Ready, set, GO!" Goku yells. Both of them took off in a flash and charged off to school. *about 10 minutes later* Goku ends up tripping over a bird and Hollyku lands at school first. "Eat my Saiyan dust Goku!" Hollyku yelled back in victory. Goku lands a minute later and is in a random cast XD. Hollyku strolls into school while everyone just looks. "So far so good" Hollyku thought. She meets up with her group along with Goku. Their group was Bulma, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Yamcha, Goku, Hollyku, Krillin, 18, and Tien. They all charged off to Homeroom when the bell rang. Hollyku, Yamcha, and Goku got the same Homeroom teacher, Buu. The tables in the room were set up with 3 chairs at each table. "Let's hope we all get to sit together." Yamcha whispered to Goku and Hollyku. "Ok class, my name is Buu and I will be your homeroom and History teacher. Now let's get down to business and assign you your seats." He lectured. He goes to the list and finally gets to Hollyku, Goku, and Yamcha. "Goku sit in the middle seat over with group 9. Hollyku and Yamcha go sit at that middle table with Launch. Hollyku coolly walks over and sits in the middle chair at their table. Yamcha takes the seat to her right. Everyone starts talking to each other about their summers. Hollyku had pulled out a book on Saiyan history. She looks to her right as someone was poking her on her shoulder. "Hey Hollyku how was your summer?" Yamcha asked. She puts the book down. "Training with Goku and did a little wolf Martial arts while I was at it. How was your summer Yamcha?" Hollyku asked quietly. "Good, I did some training too and…." Yamcha said as he trailed off. The bell rang 5 minutes later after an awkward silence and of looking at each other and everyone went off to first period. Hollyku went off to Science with Goku, to their surprise, Vegeta was in their science class. Goku, Hollyku, and Vegeta were all assigned to the same table. "Hello children, I'm Lord Frieza and I will be teaching you science." Frieza announced. "And maybe on why you need to stop wearing lip-stick!" Vegeta called out loudly. Everyone started laughing and rolling on the floor. Frieza's face turned red with embarrassment and rage. Vegeta gave a smirk at his remark. "A wise guy ha? Well you can take your Saiyan butt to the office if you keep this up." Frieza scowled. "That's more of a chance then you ever stop wearing women's make-up." Vegeta shoot back. The room was filled with howling laughter and of half the class rolling on the ground laughing. "That's it! To the office Vegeta!" Frieza yelled. Vegeta calmly got up and walked out the door. "Anyone got anything to add?" Frieza madly asked. The room was automatically hushed after that. All he talked about was safety rules and other things.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Dragon ball z or its Characters I only own this story and Hollyku and the Gecko)

Hollyku had to witness the most boring science class ever and almost fell asleep while listening. After a long 57 minutes, the bell finally rang and Hollyku got up and walked towards the door. "Miss Hollyku?" Frieza called. Hollyku turned around and faced Frieza. "I want you to give Vegeta these papers when you see him, got it?" Frieza informed. "Yes sir I will, thank you." Hollyku replied. She carefully took the papers and walked to the office. As she entered the door, Vegeta sat in a chair next to the door. "Teach wanted me to give these papers to you." "Thanks Hollyku" he plainly replied. Vegeta took the papers slowly and sat quietly in the chair. "By the way, that was the funniest remark I've heard you say in a while, and the way you shoot back was funny too." Hollyku said as she walked out the door. She walked to her 3rd period class, which was PE. She entered the gym to see Yamcha and Tien sitting on the bleachers with everyone else in their class. She walked over and sat next to Yamcha. The gym teacher came out and Hollyku, Tien, and Yamcha gave a shocked expression to see who their Gym teacher was….. It was Nappa. Hollyku turns to Yamcha and Tien. "At least it wasn't Cell at least right?" She whispered. "Yea." They both said slightly nervous. Everyone sat quietly while listening to Nappa talk about rules and other guide lines. "To test you on responsibility, you may use what ever is available in the Gym and small gym." He ordered. Hollyku took off towards the small gym. She found no one was in there and she could use the exer-dance. She quietly shut the door and turned the lights on. Hollyku quickly walked over to the projector and set it up. She started to browse through the songs when the door flew open and shut with a bang. She turned her head abruptly. She see's six boys had entered the small door and all looking at her. "Get her." A tall black haired boy commanded. They all charged at Hollyku, who jumped high into the air and for now avoided their grasp. She landed clean on the ground and turned quickly around. They charged her again, but this time two of them were behind her. They swiftly grabbed both of her arms and was brought to her knees. "What's wrong? Can't move girl?" The leader hissed. He swiftly rushes towards and kneed her in the stomach. Hollyku's eyes widened in pain. The leader started laughing and kept kneeing her in her gut. Hollyku finally started to cough up blood from the abuse. She let out a soft moan. Her eyes went pale and she felt light headed. She heard the door open and someone saying: "Hey Hollyku I just want to check…." She saw it was Yamcha who had entered to room. All the boys high tailed it out of the room and into the gym to pretend nothing happened. Tien walks through the door and stops to look. Both of them have terrified looks on their faces. Yamcha is the first one to dash over, Hollyku was on the ground lying on her side surrounded by her own blood. "Hollyku! What happened to you?" Yamcha panicked as he crouched down beside her. She only could whisper slightly, as she was in shock. He quickly scooped her into his arms and ran out of the room. Tien ran to the Gym teacher, Nappa and told him what happened. Hollyku, only half conscious tried to talk to tell what happened. "You need to rest your voice Hollyku till you're able to talk." Yamcha softly told her. Tien quickly catches up to them and they finally make it to the Nurse's office. The Nurse looked at the three and saw the condition Hollyku was in. "What happened?" she asked in disbelief. "She was beaten badly by a group of boys in gym." Tien replied. "She couldn't fight back at all from the looks of it." Yamcha sadly said. "Please bring her in here and set her down on the bed. You may wait out here if you wish." Said the nurse. Yamcha gives a curt nod and Tien tells Yamcha he will get everyone else. Hollyku starts looking around to see she is in a dark room. "Those…weren't…ordinary…boys…." Hollyku thought to herself. She hears footsteps enter the room and the door closes. She starts to panic thinking it's happening again. "It's ok Hollyku, you're in my office." The nurse said softly to her. She settled down and passed into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: After Shock**

Hollyku was hooked up to an I.V and was bandaged up and treated for any internal wounds. The nurse could do nothing for Hollyku due to the injures being much too great for her to treat by herself. So they called 911 and Hollyku was sent to the hospital. She was also on a breathing machine too since they somehow hurt her lungs. Everyone was waiting for the results of her condition. "This is terrible!" Chi Chi sobbed. "Who would do such a thing to her like that!" Bulma muttered. Goku stood up. "I don't think there Human if they could nearly kill Hollyku like that. It would take a lot to kill Hollyku if anyone tried to." Goku said with confidence. Everyone nodded in agreement, the doctor walked into the room. "How is she doc?" Yamcha and Goku asked together. "She is in critical condition but she will recover. But it will take a month before we discharge her." Everyone sighed in relief. "You can visit her later when she is awake." The doctor said as he walked out of the waiting room. Goku stood up again and walked out of the room, and didn't speak a word. He quietly walked into Hollyku's room and was followed by everyone else. Hollyku stirred when she heard the multiple footsteps. "No…don't do it….stop….it….STOP….IT!" Hollyku screamed to herself as she was probably having a nightmare about the incident. The Z-fighters noticed her Ki was rising fast but at a dangerous rate. Goku rushed over and had to hold down one of her arms and Vegeta held down the other one. She woke with a start and took a moment to notice she was awake. "Hollyku are you ok?" Bardock asked. "I don't know….." she said hanging her head. She looked down at her injured body and her eyes just gave a sad expression. "I feel so foolish for letting my guard down when they attacked…." Hollyku muttered angrily. Yamcha walked a little closer to Hollyku. "Don't worry Hollyku; you're just over reacting to this." He said sweetly and calmly. She just stayed quiet for a moment. "I guess you're right, I need to think more positive." She whispered hiding her face. Bulma and Chi Chi briefly look at each other and giggle. They both leave the room as it was growing late. Everyone left except Bardock and Goku. Yamcha was about to walk out and turned and waved goodbye. Hollyku waved back as he turned and left. Bardock and Goku were asleep in the chairs they were sitting in. Hollyku grew tired and drifted to sleep. She woke up and yawned to see it was day break. She saw someone pass the door that looked awfully familiar. Goku and Bardock were starting to wake up. "Morning sweet heart." Bardock said as he stretched. "Mornin Dad" Hollyku said. "Mornin Sis" Goku said as he gave a big yawn. "Mornin Lazy Bro" She snickered. He just gave a small laugh. He looked at the clock. "I have to get to school! Or I'll be late." Goku said tired. "Can you collect my work so I can do it here and pass it in too?" Hollyku asked. Goku nodded and walked out the door. Bardock watched Goku leave and then got up. "I have to go to work; I'll come see you after that." Bardock said with a smile. "Ok Dad, see you later then." Hollyku sighed. He walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him. She looked at the door and leaned back. "What to do…." Hollyku pondered. As she thought, she heard the door open. "Hey Hollyku, how you doing?" It was Bulma and Chi Chi. "I'm feeling better then yesterday." She replied. "Anyways, we saw what your reaction to Yamcha was yesterday was." Bulma smirked. Hollyku just smiled and had a red face. "Well…..um…." Hollyku tried to think of something better thing to say. They both just smile and giggled. "Well we have to get going to school now before were late." Chi Chi said with a grin. They both waved and turned and walked out. Then after 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling, a doctor comes into the room. "Hollyku its time for your medicine, ready?" the Doctor asked. "Yea." She replied. The doctor took out a booster, a needle, and a small bottle. "Now this won't hurt a bit Hollyku." The Doctor said as he was about to insert the shot. Hollyku didn't flinch when the needle pierced her skin, she just watched. The doctor finished and cleaned up. "The medicine might make you drowse so just know that now." He said. She did start to feel tired, and her pain seemed to flow back again. The doctor left the room and Hollyku was in pain but suddenly fell asleep. She had started to dream about training and fighting. She woke up after an epic win. She looked at the clock and saw everyone was probably out of school by now. She turned towards the door as it started to open. Goku popped his head through the door with two papers. "This is all they gave me to give you Sis." Goku said from across the room. "Thank you Goku, that's awesome." Hollyku replied softly. Goku walked in and handed her the papers and sat down in a chair. "You want to play checkers?" Hollyku asked due to extreme Boredom. "Sure." Goku replied in a challenging voice. Hollyku carefully took out the checkers board and unfolded the small fold table. They started to play and it got intense. Turns out Goku won due to his ultimate attack… ULTIMATE RAINBOW JUMP XD. Hollyku laughed happily to see her brother happy. "Hollyku, I got a go back home to do homework and play video games." Goku said uncertainly. "Ok Bro, see you later then Goku." She replied still laughing a little. As he walked out the door someone else entered the room. It was Yamcha who entered the room with something behind his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discharge **

_Yamcha shut the door after Goku slipped out the door._ "What's up?" Hollyku asked. "Nothing much, I brought you something" he replied. He took a small bag from behind his back. "They're Sensu beans to help you heal." Yamcha said as he walked to the bed side. "That's so nice of you." Hollyku said with a sweet tone in her voice. He took one of the small green beans out of the small pouch. "Here take it." He encouraged. Hollyku nodded and ate the Sensu bean. She felt her power suddenly spike higher than it has ever before. "Wow." Yamcha said shocked at the power spike. The doctor came in as soon as Hollyku ate the Sensu bean and healed. "What do we have here? You're healed already?" the doctor said puzzled. Yamcha turned around and smiles. "Yes, she does look healed already doc." He said to the Doctor. "To make sure this is true; we have to run some last test." The doctor informed him. Hollyku gave an uneasy expression to the matter of more tests. She had been tested as soon as she had arrived at the hospital badly injured. "I guess she can have more test if it is to make sure she is healed." Yamcha sighed. "See you later at school Hollyku." He said as he opened the door and leaves. *After a hour of tests later*

All of her test came back negative along with the C.A.T scans. "I guess we can discharge her earlier then planed." The doctor told Hollyku, Goku, and Bardock. "Well that's good to hear." Bardock sighed with relief. Goku was puzzled on why she healed so fast. The doctor gives Bardock some papers and leaves the room. Hollyku grabs her training Gi Goku had brought for her to change into and she walks into the bathroom and changes. She walks out as Bardock finishes the last of the papers for her discharge. They all pick up what they brought with them. Bardock dropped off the papers at the front desk and they all left the Hospital. They all got into their car and drove off. "Man, I'm so glad I'm out of the hospital and free." Hollyku sighed with relief. After a good 5 minute drive back to their house, she started working on what she missed. She had book pages to read and papers to fill out. She got half of it done correctly before lunch time. Goku floated up the stairs and had a water gun in his hands. Hollyku's door was cracked open slightly for her to hear the call for lunch. She starts to hear Goku open the door, she reaches under her desk and grabs her water gun. He rushes at her, opening fire, but Hollyku was faster. She was soaking him to the bone, but he was doing the same thing. After two minute they were out of water, and they called it a draw. Bardock yelled from down from the Kitchen: "Hollyku, Goku lunch is ready!" They both charged down the stair like lightning and were at the table before Bardock could notice. He gave a chuckle and put the plates on the table. They both started the way they always did, like a pack of hungry wolves. Bardock ate a lot slower then Hollyku and Goku did. "That was some good burgers dad." Goku said contently. "Yea that was good." Hollyku added. They both cleaned up there dishes and dashed out into the backyard. They started to spar and fight for at least three hours before they took a break. They both walked inside to get drinks and rest. Goku's cell phone started ringing very loudly. He quickly grabs his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Goku asked. He listened for a minute. "Oh hey Chi Chi what's up?" Goku replied. "Want to see a movie" Goku asked. He listened. "K pick up at 8:00." Goku said with a smooth tone. He hangs up the phone and sits down and throws his head back with a sigh. "Let me guess? It was Chi Chi wasn't it?" Hollyku snickered. He gave a small nod while day-dreaming on how the movie would go. Hollyku just rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. She took a towel and started to dry the floor from their earlier water fight. She finished in no time at all since it wasn't that much water spread around her room. She jumped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "What will happen at school tomorrow? I have gym also which means that again…." She thought while clenching her fist tightly. She sat up and took out a book from her bookshelf close to her bed. It was in Saiyan writing which Bardock had taught her how to read. She read for awhile till she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling better then yesterday, mentally at least. She got out of bed and opened her closet. "What to wear…" Hollyku thought. She carefully looked through and only found a white shirt and another pair of jeans. She quickly changed into them and ran downstairs. She sat down at the table and started eating the plate of pancakes already there. "So how was your date Goku?" Hollyku asked trying not to giggle. "It was good and the movie was scary." Goku replied tired. Hollyku finished her breakfast and packed her stuff and work. "Let's get a move on Goku; I don't want to be late for my first day back." Hollyku hollered from the hall. "Coming sis; I'm coming." Goku called back. He quickly grabbed his backpack and walked into the hall. They both walked out and took off. After flying for at least 10 minutes, they finally land at West City High. They landed at the front of the school and walked in. The students were all talking to each until they walked in. They had shocked face and whispered to each other. Hollyku never relieved how fast the news spread, even most people saw her on a stretcher when they were taking her out. They all looked scared and confused. They continued walking till they met up with everyone else. "Hollyku? How? But?" Bulma and Chi Chi gasped as they saw Hollyku approach. Everyone else except Yamcha and Goku were surprised. "Well at least I'm here now right?" Hollyku asked uncertainly. She looked past the group and saw a group of boys that looked awfully familiar to her. The bell rang and everyone dashed off to homeroom and Goku, Hollyku, and Yamcha entered the room. The room was filled with friendly chatter but was hushed when they all saw Hollyku walked in. "I thought she was in the Hospital?" Buu looked shocked and confused. Hollyku's eyes had no expression as she looked at everyone in her class. They all walked to their seats and sat down quietly. Buu started talking about what happened to Hollyku to people who weren't here the day it happened. They all turned around with white faces at what they heard. Hollyku started to feel like she did something wrong and was an outcast to everyone beside her friends. Her eye slowly filled up with sadness. She looked down and tried not to think about it too much. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine Hollyku, there's no reason to feel like an outcast." She heard someone whisper in her ear. "Thanks Yamcha" she whispered stiffly. The bell rang and everyone started off to first period classes. Unfortunately, she had gym first block, but this didn't bother her at all. Yamcha walked with her to Gym and they sat down next to Tien. Nappa walked in and suddenly dropped his clipboard when he noticed Hollyku was sitting there in the bleachers. "I….thought you were….in the hospital Hollyku?" Nappa quivered. He shaked his head and picked up his clipboard. "Alright students, go change them go do what you want to do for 10 minutes." Nappa instructed. The girls walked into the girl's locker room and the boys walked into the boy's locker room. Hollyku quickly changed into her gym clothes and walked out into gym. She saw it was only her out there. She walked to the door to the small gym when she got this feeling she was being watched. She opened the door slowly and walked inside, the lights were on and the projector was already set up. She looked down at the floor to see the blood stain from the incident. She walked over to a blue mat and started to stretch. After she stretched for 2 minutes she proceeded to projector to start. She chose a song and got on the mat, ready to start. The song started to play and she started to dance and match the arrows. She finished the song with a perfect score, but heard a Shrek from the main gym. She rapidly ran into the gym but no one was there to greet her. She walked out into the middle floor and noticed all the students were screaming in their lockers rooms and couldn't get out.

She couldn't' understand what was happening with all this. She heard footsteps and that same group of boys appeared from the main doors. But this time, she had more space and she couldn't let her fellow students down. They all watched from their locker rooms since the doors were glass and each locker room had a hallway leading to the locker room that was a solid wood door. Tien and Yamcha were watching in front as the group approached Hollyku. "Well looks like she came back after what we gave her." The Leader hissed. Hollyku gave a growl as they walked closer. "They all have something in their pockets…" Hollyku thought. The leader attacked along with the others, they all took out switch blades. Hollyku jumped back and charged her Ki. Now Tien and Yamcha were banging on the glass for it to break. But the leader was quick and cut Hollyku's cheek barely. She dashed at the ground, blood dripped from her cheek. She charged them and took half of them out with one ki blast. They all started to re-treat out the door, and so was the leader. "You win this round Hollyku!" the leader hollered angrily. Once they all left, Hollyku broke down both of the doors so everyone could get out. They all cheered and ran hollering "Hollyku!" as they flushed out into the gym. Two girls noticed the cut on her face and ran over and started asking if she was ok. Everyone else started to take notice, even Yamcha and Tien. They all walked over asking if she was ok. "That's the price I pay for not being on my guard." She mumbled. She took out a cloth and tied it around the cheek area of her face. Finally Nappa walked out and didn't notice anything that just happened. "Ok class were going to play Dodge ball today." He announced. The team captains rushed over to Hollyku asking if she'd be on their team. She chose the side that had did poorly. A few students helped place the balls on the middle line and went back to their sides. Everyone had one foot on the wall, and got in a starting position. Nappa blew his whistle and everyone charged at each other. Hollyku grabbed ball and ran back to clear it. She threw the ball at the wall and it bounced back and she had cleared it. She walked carefully walked towards the middle. She looked for a weak target to strike. She targeted Krillin and took aim. She whipped it and hit Krillin bring him into the wall. She just gave an arm pump for hitting him. A ball was about to hit her, but she caught it with one hand. She threw it back and hit a girl that wasn't looking. The game lasted 30 minutes, but it all came down to Hollyku facing Tien and Yamcha. All the other students watched in excitement. Hollyku grabbed a ball and starting running towards the middle line. Tien whipped a ball at Hollyku, but she dodged and threw it at Yamcha. But, she had lost her grip when she threw it and it went slower. He caught then relieved he won the game for his team. Hollyku gave a happy and routed face. Nappa blew the whistle. "Alright time to change up and head to your next class." Nappa said. Tien and Yamcha high fived then walked into their locker room. Hollyku had already changed back into her clothes. She noticed the piece of cloth was completely red with blood. She un-tied it and tied it around her head. She walked out of the locker room and leaned against the wall. "This is going to be a great day." She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Drawing Closer **

_Hollyku started to think about something. _She walked to ELA and hoped for a better teacher and not Cell. She walked in and saw a surprise; her teacher was "The Gecko". "Gecko, when did you start teaching ELA? Hollyku asked with an ache in her mind. "I don't know…" the Gecko said with an epic face on. She turned sharply around and sat down in between Bulma and Chi Chi. She took out the missed work she had finished yesterday. She gave it to Gecko and sat back done and stayed quiet. "Hollyku you're quieter than usual. Are you ok Hollyku?" Chi Chi whispered quietly. Hollyku looked over and Chi Chi noticed the scar on her cheek. "What happened to you?" Chi Chi begged. "I had a little fight in the gym with a group of boys with switch-blades." Hollyku whispered. They sat back and watched the Gecko teach grammar and other things of that manner. The bell rang after 50 minutes of what was to be torture. She took her schedule and looked to see what she had next. She had music next and she was good at singing and dancing to different songs. She entered the auditorium to see everyone she knew was there. The auditorium was a very large room with a big stage and had all sorts of special effects equipment around the room and on the ceiling. She walked down the slanted aisle and sat next to Goku. "Hey Goku, weren't we suppose to perform a song and dance to it? And they tape it… a music video!" Hollyku asked. "Yea, I believe so." He answered. "Don't worry I practiced when I was in the hospital." Hollyku said reassuring. The teacher walked out and after taking 5 seconds to come to her senses, her music teacher was….. Cell. Hollyku had brought a bag filled with props and her costume. "Alright class, it time to change and perform your music videos." He said weirdly. Everyone charged into the changing rooms. Hollyku was one of the first ones there, so she changed first. She had brought a red and white kimono. "This is sure to wow them." Hollyku thought to herself as she tied her back into a ponytail. Her hair has extremely long, down to her waist. Her eyes were a light icy blue at the moment. She put her clothes in her bag and walked into the dark auditorium. She took a seat back next to Goku and stayed quiet. Cell started calling people to go up and do their music video while he taped it. Vegeta went first, he sang Party Rock Anthem. Goku sang Dynamite and had his normal clothes on. Yamcha sang, "Do you know your enemy?" he had rebel clothes that were torn and had stains and dirt on them. Everyone went and it finally came down to Hollyku. "Hollyku?" Cell called off the list. No one had seen her in her kimono so it would be a big shock to soon. She got on the stage and the lights were set in dark colors. She was going to sing "The World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku. The lights became bright colors when she started singing beautifully. Everyone was awed by the amazement they were hearing and seeing. She finished with the lights fading away and then flashed. Everyone clapped loudly after that. "Alright time to change back to your normal clothes if you chose to." Cell said. Everyone went and changed out of their costumes. Hollyku noticed the only who didn't change was Yamcha. She was puzzled by this and started to come up with an answer. She walked out of the Auditorium and back to her Homeroom, because she had History, her whole homeroom had History. She sat down and took out her history book and waited for her table mates to come in. But suddenly she remembered something, Launch was out today which could mean one thing…she was alone with Yamcha at the table. "Great…" Hollyku started thinking. Everyone came in and sat down. Hollyku stuck her head in her textbook hoping something good happened. Yamcha took his seat and took out his History things. Buu started with explaining what was for Homework and what they were doing today. She watched and listened and felt a hand on her left shoulder. She eyed to the left, no one was there. She eyed to the right and noticed his arm going across her shoulder. Her face was red and she hid her face in her book. Thankfully they had to read out of it anyways. Hollyku felt something in her head change. She started to feel all fuzzy and weird inside. "OH GOD THIS IS HAPPENING!" Hollyku thought panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Proms and Demon marks **

She was frozen in her seat like a tongue to a freezing iron pole. It was strange of Yamcha to make such a bold move. But she had to give him credit; it was brave to show your feeling to someone like that. Class felt like a 100 years. She scurried out the class room and into her locker. Hollyku chuckled a little bit at her own mistake. She was about to open her locker when something or someone pushed her into it. She turned her head slightly to see 3 boys on the left side of her. She turned her head to the right and saw 3 more boys. "Not again!" she yelled like Dane Cook. But the result of that got her more metal in her face. "Listen here and listen well." A voice breathed behind her. "Oh god it's HIM." Hollyku thought dazed. Before he could finish, a familiar yowl broke the air. Chi-Chi came out of nowhere and Bulma too and they had LEEKS! XD. They chased the boys away and pull Hollyku out of the locker. "Thx you girls, I didn't know what to do." Hollyku sighed while stretching. "I own you one." said Hollyku. "Well, we want to know one thing." They both said with smirks. "We want to know what happened during History." Bulma shaked Hollyku violently around. "Ok Ok, Yamcha busted a move." She panted from the violent shaking. Chi-Chi and Bulma both squealed with joy. "By the way Bulma, who is that boy that keeps trying to kill me?" Hollyku asked shaken. "That's just Broly, he does that to people he know can put up a fight. But I have come to figure, he isn't as rough with you as with everyone else." Chi-Chi said plainly. They all looked at each other. "I have to get ready to go home." Hollyku said bluntly. They both nodded and took off towards their lockers. Hollyku gathered her belongings and walked out the front doors.

She finally got home and clasped on the couch, dropping all of her stuff on the floor. A blue flyer dropped out of her agenda and under the table. She ducked under the table and grabbed it. "Let's see what we have here." She mumbled. She turned white at what the flyer was for. It was for the Snowball dance, and she hated these kinds of things. Goku got home 10 minutes later after she passed out on the couch. He looked at her and thought she was napping. "Better let her sleep." Goku whispered quietly, then quietly went up stairs. Hollyku woke up in a strange place floating around in total darkness. Then suddenly candle flickered on and she saw she was standing a strange circles. "This looks awfully like a magic circle or a transmutation circle" she said to herself. Her voice echoed into the darkness surrounding her but only with the light of a ton of candles could she see. But dark aura outlined her body as the circle glowed red and figures appeared before her. One of her eyes glowed red and then there was a mark over eye, making it look like the mark was her pupil (Yes this might sound like a Black Butler reference XD). She also took notice that all the shadow figures had monkey tails like they were saiyans. "What's happening to me?" she called to the figures. They all said nothing. Everything started to fade into darkness. But the last thing she heard was, "All will be revealed in good time." The voice echoed in her head. She woke up to find she was still on the couch. "All that happened because I past out due to the prom coming up, I must be as tired as I thought." She yawned. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She looked up into the mirror and saw the mark on her eye, was real. She looked at herself, stunned at what she saw. She shut her right eye and started to think of ways to hide this. She paced around the house for 20 minutes thinking of ways. She finally thought of a way to hide her eye. It was the most simple, yet effective way of hiding it. She brushed some of her hair over eye. "That should do it." She praised herself. She sat down on the couch and played some Call of Duty Black ops, a few minutes later Goku started playing with her. They faced Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. We split into teams of two and three. Goku and Hollyku vs. Team Alpha. Team Goku won by a land slide, hey both got up and did they victory dance and there special hand shake. "Nice teamwork Hollyku, and how did you shot them without them finding you." Goku said parading around the room. "Skills my friend, skills." She answered with coolness in her voice. They sat back down and put there headsets back on. They played for 2 hours more, Team Alpha winning 3 games and Team Goku winning 74 games. They all talked and had a good laugh, and then they all signed off. Goku and Hollyku sat at the table and started their homework for the evening. Bardock got home at 6:46 pm, and Goku and Hollyku were upstairs playing Amnesia: the Dark Descents. Hollyku and Goku were playing Pewdiepie's House. "Oh no bro, do SOMETHING! : Chairmode activated…BOOOOOOOOOP! No don't go." Hollyku laughed. "Pewdiepie is the best isn't he?" Goku commented from his room. "Yea he is hilarious" Hollyku called back. Goku continued on his merry way in the map and Hollyku did too. After 3 hour they both went to bed and dreamed of running away from the Bro with and Stephono.

( This Chapter is dedicated to Pewdiepie, stay awesome Bro :D )


End file.
